Akari Roen
is a student of Tendo Girls' High School's classroom 1-3, and a character introduced in Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~. After getting involved in the incident, she's the one who called for Naho Saenoki's help. Design Akari is a teenager with medium-length pink hair styled into pigtails that are tied with pink flower hair ties on the upper part of her head. She has pink eyes. Akari is wearing the Tendo Girls' school uniform consisting of a beige thigh-high sailor dress with a brown trim and red ribbon, knee-high black socks, and white shoes. She seems to be the shortest in her friends circles. In FILE #07 of the manga, Akari wears a jacket covered in drawings of flowers and seemingly nothing else. Personality Akari is a pretty sociable person and seems to have a lot of friends, including Miku and Shiori. She seems not to understand that her parents are involved with Martuba's Tomb and the dangers she is in because of it. Story Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ FILE #02: Friends The chapter starts with Akari and Miku meeting up with Naho. Akari starts telling her how they along with Shiori were putting P.E. equipment away and she started telling them about the website for suicides, acting creepy. All girls laugh it off, but Akari soon finds out that Shiori went missing after that, her computer screen acting weird. Naho tells them that she will definitely investigate it. FILE #03: Nightmare Akari meets up with Naho after school and the two talk in the cafe. Akari starts explaining that she has nightmares about a ghost strangling her to death in her sleep. While she is talking, Naho sees that Akari is being possessed by a spirit, which she stops. Akari then also mentions a little bit about Miku's past and how Miku is probably under depression. The two girls talk about Akari setting up a camera in her room, so Naho can see her sleeping to make sure nothing is happening to her, which the girl says she will do. FILE #04: Creeping Shadows Akari, as she promised, sets up the camera for Naho to see her. While she was sleeping, a spirit attacked her in her sleep and from Naho's perspective, choked her to death. Naho cries about it, but Akari soon wakes up, regaining consciousness. FILE #05: Investigation at the Scene Two of Akari's friends ask Akari if she is alright, as she looks tired, and Akari explains that she didn't sleep very well. Miku walks in class, which surprises the three other girls. Miku gives two candies for Akari, who was very happy to see her. The pink haired girl eats them right away, but Miku then leaves. Naho then storms into Akari's classroom and hugs Akari, very happy to see that she is alive. After class Naho shows the video, she recorded to Akari, which she finds disturbing and begs Naho for help. The two girls decide to have a sleepover, to make sure that Naho can exorcise the spirit that is attacking Akari. While in the room Naho prepares a sealing ritual for the spirit in case it attacks again. Akari calls Naho out and hugs her, only wearing a towel, barely covering her. Naho says that she will also go take a bath. While Akari is waiting for Naho to return, she realizes that she cannot move and gets really scared. FILE #06: Fomenting Akari tries her hardest to regain control over her body, soon finding that she can move on her own again. She then sees her phone flying on its own, so she picks it up to see what it shows, which triggers the possession via the entity balls. She then throws up and picks up the phone, and her arm slams it right in her face, She at first doesn't understand what happened, but her hand continues to bash her mouth with the phone, to the point of one of her teeth falling out. After it stops Akari, while possessed, picks up a paper cutting knife and brings it to her mouth, about to cut herself. Naho shows up and gets rid of her possession, and while Akari is left recovering from it, she runs off chasing the culprit. FILE #07: Best Friend Akari puts on a hoodie and runs after Naho, who is now injured fighting Miku, who is possessed. Akari's words reach her, and they manage to get rid of her possession. Akari tells Miku that she is so happy to have her back. FILE #10: Girl Meets Girl Before the chapter, Akari finds out that Miku's corpse was found at a train station. She then in school sees the flowers on the table and blames herself for talking about the website with them. She meets up with Naho, who uses her spiritual ability and sends good emotions to Akari. The two talk, and decide to get help from Aiko. Akari asks Naho about Aiko and later, about spiritual items. After the conversation with Aiko, Naho and Akari were walking home and Akari brings up that her phone no longer receives emails. Naho says that if she does receive one, she should show it to her immediately, instead of opening it. Akari then runs off. FILE #12: Pomegranate Akari is seen watching the news, which mentions multiple other cases of bodies without intestines being found. Akari turns it off and goes back to bed due to her fever. She remembers her friends and the last time she saw Miku. She then gets an email, so she looks at her phone. She remembers the warning that Naho gave her, but checks when the email was received. She sees that it's from Miku and that is was sent immediately before her death. She then opens the email and sees Miku being sacrificed by robed figures. Akari is shocked and takes a closer look, checks under her bed, seeing blood stains. She looks back into the video and realizes that the death occurred in her room. She screams that she wants to die and the Fuþark curse takes her away. FILE #14: Follow-Up Akari is seen by Naho on the computer screen being carted off by 4 robed figures. Naho then deduces that Akari is in the Fuþark building. FILE #16: A Horrifying Tomb After the experience Naho enters the office room and finds Akari on a couch, sleeping. FILE #17: The Creation of the Abyss Akari is woken up by Naho. Akari tells her that it's all her fault, but Naho reassures her that it isn't. Suddenly an object hits Naho's hand, starling the two. They look at the direction it came from and see Shiori's head in the darkness. Akari approaches her, while Shiori says not to get any closer. Naho realizes that the voice is coming from behind Shiori. Suddenly Shiori's head slams into Akari's face, and it's revealed that it was only her head the whole time. While Akari was stunned, Naho finally comes face to face with the Fuþark killer. After Akari comes back to her senses, they run away. While running the two see a memory of the killings. Akari collapses from pain and Naho is left with the only option to fight the spirit. FILE #18: Communication Naho casts a protection spell on Akari, protecting Akari from danger. LAST FILE: Memento Mori Akari wakes up after the spirit is destroyed. Shinozaki explains to the group that they were involved in a spell experiment involving curses. By expressing on your own accord "I want to die" you unlock the key to your soul. Thus, the curse can be used to control your life, allowing these experiments to be done. Shinozaki then warns her not to throw her life away, and Akari agrees, saying that if she did Shiori and Miku would yell at her. She is then taken to the hospital via a helicopter along with Aiko, Naho and Sayaka. Trivia * Akari is the second Corpse Party character who has pink hair. The other one being Yuma Okita from Corpse Party: Another Child. * Akari's parents are suggested to be a part of Martuba's Tomb. In fact, Akari's mother, who was possessed is the one that captures Naho in CEMETERY0. Gallery |-|CP:C0 Manga = C0-AKARI-1.png C0-AKARI-3.png CEMETERY0_Akari&Friends.png|Akari spending time with Shiori and Miku in P.E. storage room. CEMETERY0_AkariStrangled.png|Akari after the Miku strangles her in the video. CEMETERY0_AkariSad.png|Akari tired after her nightmare. CEMETERY0_AkariAlternative.png|Akari with her jacket. CEMETERY0_AkariHurt.png|Akari hitting herself with her phone. |-|CP:C0 Novel = Cemetery0_3.png|Akari telling her friends about the suicide website. Cemetery0_4.png|Possessed Akari about to hit herself with the paper-cutting knife. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: CEMETERY0 Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Alive Category:Females